


Confrontation Diem

by ZodiacBiologist



Series: Campus Diem [11]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, College, Multi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: Roommates inevitably will fight over the dumbest things. Even after years of being at Camp Campbell together, the gang can still find just about anything to argue about.When returning to campus after Christmas break, the old Camp Camp campers find that there's some things about their roommate that they just can't stand.
Relationships: Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp), Max/Nikki (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Nurf Nurfington
Series: Campus Diem [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Confrontation Diem

Harrison and Preston 

"What the actual FUCK is this!?" Preston demanded, gesturing to inside the refrigerator. 

While it had been previously unplugged during Christmas break, Harrison was almost certain he had cleaned up any mold or residue that had grown before restocking it with food from Nerris' parents. 

Perhaps he had missed a spot?

Looking up from his book, Harrison called over to his roommate, "It's just from it being unplugged, nothing to get crazy about."

Apparently, that wasn't the issue Preston was having, as Harrison soon found himself dodging a yogurt tube that had been aimed for his head. 

"Nothing to get crazy about!? We're gone for three weeks and all of a sudden we're too good for NAME BRAND gogurts!?" Preston scoffed, shoving the box back into the refrigerator. 

And so began, what would end up being, a two hour debate on whether or not Moo Tubes and GoGurts were the same thing.  
_________________________________

Max and Nerf

Taking out the garage was a task no one ever liked to do, for some reason. No matter how high the pile grew or how bad the smell got, some people were adamant about not needing to get a new garbage bag. 

Nerf was that person. 

Normally, Max would accept his roommate's shortcomings and simply take the garbage out himself to avoid an argument. However, Max wasn't in a particularly good mood after his two hour car ride listening to nothing but the 1978 Farmer's Almanac, so returning to find his room in such a state was the final straw.

Nerf had returned from Christmas Break only a day before Max and already had garbage climbing up the wall. The scent of somehow already moldy pizza, a musty towel from the mini fridge, and Lord knows what else immediately set Max off. 

"Oh, hell no! No, we are not doing this! Take the garbage out now!" Max yelled, dropping his suitcase in the doorway, fearing his own demise if he ventured any further into the room.

Nerf rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Mom, it's not even that bad."

"Nerf, this room smells like something died in it!" Max tugged his collar over his nose for emphasis. 

"That's from the refrigerator! Someone, who will remain nameless, left a Moo Tube in it before we left!"

Apparently the mention of the cursed yogurt attracted the attention of the residents across the hall, merging both arguments into one. 

At some point, both arguments were dropped entirely, the new hot topic being how Preston didn't like the way Max talked to Nerf, Nerf didn't like the way Harrison's disregarded Preston's feelings, Harrison was sick of Nerf always taking over both dorm rooms, and Max had enough of everyone's yelling. 

While the boys aired their grievances, things were not looking up for the girls.   
_________________________________

Nikki and Nerris Feat. Ered

Common courtesy would tell you that if your roommate is sleeping, you try to be as quiet as possible. 

At least, that's what Nerris was hoping for when she laid down for her nap. She had intended to get back on campus around the same time as Nikki so they could go shopping, but Harrison's schedule had them leaving three hours early. 

With the thought of unpacking her bag becoming less and less appealing as she waited, Nerris figured the only reasonable thing to do would be to sleep. 

After a four hour car ride, she deserved a four hour nap, damn it! So, when Nikki returned to the dorm, Nerris expected her nap to remain un interrupted, not for her roommate to practically take the door off its hinges. 

Had Nerris not watched Nikki pack nearly four months worth of stuff, she would have thought Nikki was throwing things onto the floor just to piss her off; Intentional or not, Nikki had succeeded.

"What the hell!? Huh!?" Nerris sat up in bed, looking frantically about the room for the source of the noise. The racket didn't just wake her, it alerted Ered, who now joined Nikki in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" Ered asked, peeking her head into their room; Normally Ered heard that sort of thud when Nikki would fall out of bed in the middle of the night. Nerris almost always needed help getting the half asleep or drunk girl back into her bed, so Ered was used to it by now.

Today, however, it was the other way around, now with Ered and Nikki attempting to get a sleep deprived, angry Nerris back into her bed. However, Nerris was now much too angry to sleep, already on a full blown rant about everything else Nikki had done to piss her off this semester; From using up all her coffee cups, to not respecting the tight on the door rule, Nerris was fed up with Nikki for the time being.

"This is why I don't have a roommate…" Ered groaned, wandering back to her own room as her services were no longer needed.   
_________________________________

"I can't even look at you, right now!" Preston yelped, promptly throwing himself into Nerf's arms in defeat. 

Harrison rolled his eyes, "All I'm saying is, buying me ONE box of toaster strudels doesn't make up for YOU LOCKING ME OUT OF MY OWN DORM FOR THE NIGHT!"

"IT WAS URGENT!"

"SEX IS NOT URGENT!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, VIRGIN!?"

While the argument had been strictly verbal and had yet to attract an RA, things were definitely getting out of hand. 

Max had already stormed away from the group, saying he needed to go for a walk. With Max gone, Nerf pushed Preston into his now unoccupied dorm, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Free from his ravenous roommate, Harrison returned to his own room, cursing quietly about the hour he wasted over this nonsense. He had nearly made it to his bed, when he heard a knock on his door. 

While he assumed it was an RA coming to see what all the yelling was about, he was delighted to see Nerris when he opened the door. 

Though, his delight quickly turned to mild terror as the girl pushed right past him, going on and on about how rudely her nap had been interrupted. Nerris was never a pleasant person to be around when she was angry or tired; Luckily, Harrison knew how to fix both of those problems.

Hell, maybe he needed a nap too after the day's events.  
_________________________________

They weren't going to say anything to anyone. 

No, Max hadn't gone to Nikki's dorm room after passing Nerris on his walk. 

No, he hadn't joined the girl in her bed and he definitely didn't lay his head on her chest. 

Oh, he definitely wasn't going to stay here all night and probably part of the next morning and he absolutely hadn't forgotten about the overflowing trash can.

Nope, he, just like everyone else, just needed another night away from his roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten into every one of these arguments with my roommates. Every. Single. One.
> 
> Definitely a part of college I don't miss. 
> 
> We have some Makki coming up in this lovely series, as well as a special Camp Camp fic. Stay tuned!


End file.
